talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Abon
An ardent middle-aged man, the leader of the 7th Knights, he guards Pluto Fortress with assistant Angelina. Pure and outgoing, he really acts out what he thinks. He' d like to make friends, never care about their identity and gender. He only received a crash course of chivalry and manners from First Manner, which he has long forgotten. He may be a loud mouth, but his thoughts of justice match chivalry very well. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Good Brothers * Title Attribute: Increase HP of wind type characters in the party by 20% Story of Resonance The Young Boy’s Distant Travels He was born by the sea and lost his mother in a storm. The fishing boat needed two people to sail, so Abon’s father could only take his young son on the boat. When it was calm at sea, his father would often tell him stories. The stories were essentially lessons about the world that his father had learned from being at sea his whole life. But as he grew older, he gradually realized that there was more in this world than just sea, the sea would also not be able to tell him whether his mother’s death was inevitable or not. So the young man decided to go travelling into the world. The Talented Knight The wide, open mainland fascinated him. Through his travels he learned new things and satisfied his curiosity. Through a drunken conversation one time, he heard about a group called the knight company. He thought that he’d be able to find the answer to his question about fate with them. But the noble knights did not want accept this low-born wanderer, he disagreed with them however. He quickly proved that although he did not possess the chivalrous mentality, he still had the talent to become an excellent knight. "People can’t fight their destiny, just like they can’t fight a stormy sea. " These words from his father were the reason for why Abon left home, he had his doubts about what his father said. He was a hearty, unreserved guy who considered anyone who would drink with him his brother. During a drunken conversation, a friend mentioned the knight company. He believed that this group had the answer he was looking for. The selection process for the knight company was extremely strict, the elites among them trained all their lives to become a knight. So Abon, with his clothes stinking of salt-water was seen as an outsider and not accepted by the company. But he was not at all bothered by this, he would smile at any prejudiced looks people gave him, because he knew that the sea treats everyone equally. In the training ground, what was even more unseemly was the harpoon that he used to fight with, using this he gained his first great achievement. His extraordinary ability shocked everyone, no one expected this unassuming man to have such great power and ability. But the knight company’s examiners were still unsure, they believed that such a crude and impolite man who lacked discipline would be a blemish on the knight company. But just as they started conferring amongst themselves, he impatiently walked up to them and slammed his hands on their table. "Don’t knights just protect people? You’re all so draconian, what’s with all these rules and requirements? " Asking this question so crudely obviously upset the examiners, one even stood up, prepared to exchange blows with this brute. It was a senior member of the knight company, he was rumored to be the captain and was a magnificent swordsman. His ability was beyond doubt, each strike he would take was precise and calculated. Abon could tell that this knight had great ability but he took no notice and continued circling the room. Then, when he saw a chance, Abon suddenly struck the knight. The knight had no time to react and was disarmed in a second. His face turned pale as he knelt on the floor. He had wanted to kill Abon a moment ago, but now Abon had a reason to kill him. "Not bad, brother! Hahahahaha! " Upon hearing Abon’s laugh, the defeated knight felt wretched, he thought Abon was mocking him one last time before finishing him. But Abon suddenly threw his harpoon away and helped the knight up. "According to my hometown’s customs, I win. You need to take me out for a drink! Drinks are all on you! " Everyone looked on dumbfounded at Abon laughing heartily. Eventually, this talented oddball became a member of the knight company. The Steel Sword’s Chemistry Despite being completely ignorant in the ways of chivalry and valor, through his straight-talking personality and his iron resolve he soon became the captain of the ‘Steel Swords’, gaining the trust and love of his men. People need to grow first before they have the ability to meet their fate, with such a joyous atmosphere in his squad and their unity in battle, it seemed like everything was going smoothly. But he still had a problem——he was not good at communicating with others or paying attention to details, so he found management and calculation tasks difficult. He really needed an assistant. It was just at this time that a newly joined member of the company, Angelina got his attention. She was born into a noble family and graduated from a knight school with an outstanding record. She clearly seemed like someone who’d go far but she said herself that she wanted to do logistics and medical work making the captain of the company unsure as to what he should do with her. But Abon, completely ignorant of the situation, invited Angelina to become his squad’s lieutenant. "Why choose you as my lieutenant? Hahahahaha, I just have a feeling that you’ll be good! " He then asked Angelina to go out drinking with him, but after being refused he thought that it was because he didn’t seem sincere enough. The next day he took a basket of his hometown’s seaweed as a present, and after being refused again he thought up a series of other odd ideas to entice her. After persisting for over ten days, Angelina finally had to ask him what this was all about. "Why are you so persistent, Mr. Abon? I’ve already firmly refused your offer so many times. " "Because...I have a strong feeling that you’re the most suitable person to be my lieutenant. If you don’t accept my offer today, then I’ll ask again tomorrow. " Abon’s extreme persistence piqued her curiosity, she snuck over to the ‘Steel Swords’ camp and discovered that their logistics and supplies were in a complete mess, in such a mess that it was actually worrying. But despite there being a lack of proper management, everyone there was happy, in high spirits and showed great fighting prowess. Hesitating, Abon suddenly patted her on the shoulder without her even noticing that he was behind her. "Brother...oh no, erm, my girl! You interested in my squad? " "There’s a good atmosphere, but I dunno if I’d fit in..." "Of course you’d fit in, you’d fit in no problem! This is my captain’s sense! What’s more, everyone here needs you! " His warm-hearted expression, confident smile and his persistent offers moved this girl who was always yearning to be needed somewhere. Thus the ‘Steel Swords’ finally managed to gain their last piece of the puzzle thanks to the efforts of their captain. Thereafter, despite Angelina’s constant complaints and lectures to Abon on being more thorough in his management, and Abon’s ceaseless carefree laughter about it all, the whole squad was moving in a better direction together. Category:Characters